Five Times, One Time
by cnroth
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired by this post on Tumblr: "Five Times Tom tried to figure out if Harry was gay, and the One Time Harry told him he was Bisexual." Rated K for some language.
1. Caretaker

**Caretaker (Tom)**

I'm just about to snag a stool when the Ferengi bartender starts working you. You're such an easy mark, and I'm starved for amusement, so I watch from a nearby table.

You put up impressive resistance until you say, "We were warned about Ferengi at the academy."

Rookie mistake. But you're so damn sexy, I have to rescue you.

"Thanks," you say with a blush as we walk away.

I wonder if the blush is embarrassment or attraction. I put my hand on your back and smile, turning on the charm. "Didn't they warn you about Ferengi at the academy?"


	2. Time and Again

**Time and Again (Tom)**

"I've got a girl back home."

I seriously doubt that, but I play along because I know how this game works. "Harry, Harry, Harry. You really think she's gonna wait for you?"

"I hope so."

No way could anyone so smart be so naive. "You two married or something?"

"No, but I plan on seeing her again."

Your admission is more painful than I care to admit. I lick my lips and lean in, dropping my voice lower. "We don't have to include the Delaneys."

You don't catch my drift. "I told you, I need to run a transtator diagnostic."


	3. The Cloud

**The Cloud (Tom)**

For such a ray of sunshine, you sure don't like being woken up.

I practically drag you out of bed because you have to see the holoprogram I just finished. You grumble about it being late—as if 0100 is late—but you pull on your clothes anyway.

As we walk, you talk about an academy roommate whose study habits kept you up all night.

'I'd let you keep me up all night,' I think, but instead say, "You sure it was _studying_ keeping you up?"

You frown. "What else?"

I shake my head. "You really are green, aren't you?"


	4. Prime Factors

**Prime Factors (Tom)**

"What the fuck, Tom?" Jenny hisses, shoving me into a corner. "You said I kissed Harry?"

"More like, _implied_."

"Well, it's bullshit!"

I shrug. "You both disappeared. I figured—"

"We talked. That's it. I was teasing him about... something... and he tipped the boat."

"Gondola."

"Shut up. The point is, nothing happened."

"Good to know. What were you teasing him about?"

Her eyes narrow. "That's not your business."

"I see. Have you noticed Seska flirting with him lately?"

"You like him," she says.

"Maybe."

"Then why the rumor?"

I check for listening ears before admitting, "He deserves better than Seska."


	5. Non Sequitor

**Non Sequitor**

I'll be honest, Harry—I hate hearing you talk about Libby.

This time is especially bad. When you got back from that away mission and the first thing you did was ask about me, it gave me hope. You came right up to me and said, "I owe you one." No explanation.

I wanted to kiss you.

But now you're in my quarters telling me about some time stream taking you to Earth—to Libby—and suddenly I need a tall, hard drink.

"You really love her," I say.

"I do."

"So why come back?"

"It wasn't right to stay."


	6. The Chute

**The Chute (Harry)**

One implant. Hyperstimulated neurochemicals.

Is that really all it takes to make me kill my best friend?

We leave sickbay while you go on about what to replicate for dinner, but all I can think about is what happened in that prison camp. "Tom," I say, "I almost killed you."

You frown. "What? You're the one that kept me alive."

"I was ready to hit you with that pipe. Don't you remember?"

All the lightness leaves your voice, and you really look at me for the first time. "You wanna know what I remember? Someone saying, 'This man is my friend. Nobody touches him.' I'll remember that for a long time."

I'm speechless.

The carefree facade returns. "So, what do you say we blow a week's worth of replicator rations?"

Something snaps like a rubber band pulled too tight, and relief rushes through me. Before I know what I'm doing, I wrap my hands around your head and kiss you on the lips. You're shocked, but you respond with a strong embrace and the delicious taste of your tongue.

When we part, you give a crooked smile that makes my heart fall into my stomach. "I have to say, Harry, I wasn't really expecting that."

"Me neither," I admit.

"Honestly, I was starting to think you weren't interested in me. I mean, you only ever talk about women. I thought you only... that maybe you didn't..."

"Like you?"

"Like men."

I laugh. "Is that what all your mixed signals have been about? Trying to figure out if I like men or women?"

"Well, yeah!"

I take your hands in mine. "Tom, I'm bisexual."

Your shoulders relax and you twine our fingers together. "Good to know."

I let the moment linger for a few seconds before asking, "So, what's for dessert?"


End file.
